


Подкаблучник

by Danny_R



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Priests, Cheating, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Priest Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romance, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Всё начинается с помолвки, разбитого носа и похеренного семейного ужина. А вообще... Это история любви. // АУ, в которой Эдди всё так же женится на Майре, а Ричи внезапно католический священник.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 10





	Подкаблучник

**Author's Note:**

> Это кроссовер с сериалом Fleabag. Для прочтения знать о нем ничего не нужно.
> 
> Просто посмотрите:  
> https://twitter.com/ldiotSupreme/status/1184909029774114821?s=19

**Пролог**

От боли Эдди ничего толком не видел. Из носа лила кровь. Он пытался запрокинуть голову, чтобы текло чуть меньше, но его останавливали сильные руки Майры.

Он что-то кричал вроде бы, но крики были довольно нечленораздельные. Скорее всего, он называл кого-то сукой и орал, что умирает. Даже если он и не умирал, то нос точно был сломан.

Он не дрался со школы. Если быть до конца честным, не то чтобы он особенно много дрался. Его пиздили — так было бы точнее. Тогда его ссадины обрабатывала мамаша. Теперь вместо неё суетилась Майра.

— Не запрокидывай голову, милый!

Она пыталась остановить кровь двумя полотенцами, смоченными в ледяной воде. Получалось херово. Кровь хлестала ебучей Ниагарой. Не знаете, случайно, что с этим делать?

В женский туалет (а действие происходило именно в нём, извините, что раньше не получилось упомянуть) вошел мужчина, и Майра часть своего кудахтанья переключила на него.

Мутным боковым зрением Эдди видел в руках разбитые на две части очки.

— Простите нас, святой отец, — сказала Майра. — За эту сцену и за ваши очки.

— Забейте! Не худший семейный ужин, на котором мне приходилось бывать.

Кровь из носа Эдди продолжала хлестать.

— Тебе нужно в больницу, милый! И вам тоже, святой отец!

— Мне нужна изолента и пакет с горошком из морозилки, — ответил «святой отец».

— Но как же… Милый, уговори, святого отца.

Эдди что-то нечленораздельно промычал. За мычанием он скрывал «Да пошёл он нахуй!».

А вообще…

Это история любви, знаете ли.

**Часть 1. Охуенный семейный ужин**

Из родственников у Эдди была только мать, которая по состоянию здоровья не могла покинуть Дерри. Зато у Майры имелась целая толпа родственников разной степени психической нестабильности. Эдди ненавидел каждого из них по отдельности, но особой ненавистью проникался к ним на общих сходках.

На ужине в честь помолвки присутствовала значительная часть родни Майры. Там были (загибайте пальцы): сестра Майры, которая отличалась пониженной социальной ответственностью и долбила крэк (доказательств этому не было, но Эдди точно знал); кузен Майры, который был конченым алкашом, и его жена, длинная жердь с вставленной в анус кочергой; родители Майры — два престарелых интеллигента, глядящих на всех вокруг как на дерьмо; какой-то расстрепанный хуй в мятой желтой рубашке, которого Эдди раньше не видел. Хуй, к слову, выглядел так, как будто выбрался из помойки, а они ужинали в приличном ресторане, вообще-то.

Пассивная агрессия началась сразу же.

— Не могу не заметить, моя дорогая, — сказала мать Майры. — Ты порядком располнела. Нет ли у вас с Эдди других хороших новостей?

Эдди подавился хлебной палочкой. Дети? Нет, спасибо!

— Это объясняет, почему вы так скоропалительно играете свадьбу, — поддакнул отец.

— Мам! — возмутилась Майра. — Пап!

Справедливости ради, она действительно раскабанела за последние пару месяцев. А у Эдди окончательно перестал стоять член без постороннего воздействия. Да, давайте еще об этом поговорим, очень интересно.

Неизвестный хуй улыбался в бокал с вином. Весело ему было? А Эдди с этой слонихой жить всю оставшуюся жизнь! Нет, он любил Майру. Просто по-своему. Или… Он не столько любил её, сколько не мог без нее жить. Не в поэтическом, а в бытовом смысле. Зато этому чуваку в желтой рубашке никто не гладил одежду, да и не стирал, судя по всему. Пусть дальше улыбается, клоун.

— Эллисон, — старая перечница решила дальше докопаться до невестки. — Как твои успехи на работе?

— Меня повысили, — задрав подбородок еще выше, ответила Эллисон. Ее шея была такая длинная… — Теперь я живу на две страны. Казалось, что это будет очень утомительно, но нет, я полна сил.

— Не могу не заметить, что вы не пьете, — вставил отец.

Ответили они одновременно:

— Мы пытаемся смотреть на мир трезвыми глазами.

— Мы пытаемся забеременеть.

— О, Эллисон, Джейк, какая замечательная новость! — мать Майры вскинула свои пухлые ручки.

— Поздравляю, дорогие, — сквозь сжатые зубы проговорила Майра. Она не любила, когда внимание было приковано не к ней, что с такой семейкой случалось с потрясающей регулярностью.

Эдди как будто вообще не было за столом.

Слишком услужливая официантка принесла салаты. Майра посмотрела сначала на свой салат, потом на тарелку Эдди.

— Девушка, — она подозвала официантку. — Мы просили без кедровых орешков! У моего жениха на них аллергия! Вы специально пытаетесь его убить?

— Прошу прощения, — пролепетала девушка. — Мы сейчас же всё заменим.

Эдди примерно секунду было стыдно, что за него заступается женщина, а потом он просто забил. Так было всегда. И так всегда и будет. Аминь.

— Я не знал, что Эдвард глухонемой, — сказал вдруг тот хуй в желтой рубашке.

Раздались смешки.

— Слово «глухонемой» — оскорбительное, мудак, — ответил Эдди, мгновенно закипая. — Есть глухие и слабослышащие, а есть немые. Это разные, блядь, вещи. Ты из какого века, придурок?

— О, у тебя есть яйца, Эдс, приятно это видеть.

Эдди сощурил глаза.

— Как ты меня назвал?

— Эдди, милый, не стоит так говорить с отцом Ричардом, — встряла Майра.

А то что, в Ад попадет? Так, стоп, «отец Ричард»? Этот уебан — священник?!

— А вы нетипичный священник, отец Ричард, — сказала мать Майры, чтобы сменить тему.

— Я занимаюсь этим относительно недавно, — ответил он, поправив очки, и сделал огромный глоток вина. Полбокала выдул, честное слово.

— Расскажите, каково это иметь призвание?

— Не знаю. Я просто делаю то, что мне хорошо удается. С детства умел уболтать любого. — Он улыбнулся. Эдди не мог не отметить, что достаточно обаятельно. — Решил использовать эту способность во благо. Но, думаю, мошенник из меня тоже получился бы охуенный.

Все засмеялись.

Эдди открыл рот. Это вот нормально сейчас было? Священникам можно ругаться матом? И что за одежда? Разве не должен священник носить рясу?

Чтобы найти ответы на эти вопросы, Эдди пошел на улицу: проветриться и погуглить. Погода была самое то. Дул легкий ветерок. Заодно Эдди прогуглил, можно ли священникам дрочить. Зачем-то. На всякий случай. Гугл предлагал посмотреть видео. Потом? Да, он помолвленный мужик, дрочащий на других мужиков. Нет, вы не имеете права его осуждать.

Задняя дверь ресторана хлопнула. Эдди задрал голову так резко, что хрустнул позвонок.

— Блядь, — вырвалось у него.

Перед ним стоял отец Ричард. Он улыбнулся, подошел ближе, вытащил из кармана сигареты и зажигалку. О, отлично, он ещё и курит.

— Вы часто так всей семьей собираетесь?

Эдди, вспомнив про свою астму, пошел обратно и ничего не ответил.

— О, ясно. Ну и пошел ты нахуй.

Сказал и улыбнулся, выпуская струю дыма. Эдди ничего не ответил и развернулся, но почему-то поймал себя на том, что тоже улыбнулся. Вы тоже это слышали?

— Я так разочарована, что он пришел без своей этой штуки, — сказала Майра, указывая себе на шею.

— А правда, что им даже дрочить нельзя? — спросил кузен Джейк.

Эдди сел. Завязался разговор про священников и рукоблудие. Прервался он резким появлением отца Ричарда, который продолжал идиотски улыбаться. Он сделал вид, что не заметил, как вся семья разговаривала о том, мастурбирует ли он. Эдди был на сто процентов уверен, что мастурбирует, но держал своё мнение при себе.

— И часто вы соединяете влюбленные сердца? — спросил отец Майры, чтобы сгладить неловкость.

— Это мой первый раз. Так что Майра с Эдвардом, можно сказать, сорвут мою вишенку.

Все снова засмеялись. Эдди упорно не понимал. Это было несмешно?! Вы видите здесь что-нибудь смешное?

Эдди разозлился ещё и на то, что его салат унесли до того, как он успел его доесть, и теперь сидел перед горячим.

— Ваша семья религиозна? — спросила мать Майры.

Отец Ричард пожал плечами.

— Моя мама — еврейка, а отец — атеист. К религии я пришел сам в довольно зрелом возрасте.

— Как вы с Майрой познакомились? — задала вопрос Эллисон.

— Ох, это прекрасная история! — Майра хлопнула в ладоши, радуясь, что внимание вернулось к ней. — Вы же знаете, что я достаточно далека от религии. Но моя подруга Зельда, вы все ее помните, внезапно увлеклась католичеством. У нее то одно, то другое. То сыроедение, то индуизм. Теперь вот католичество. Три месяца она уговаривала меня сходить на проповедь какого-то волшебного священника. И тут черт меня дер… Простите, святой отец! — Она прикрыла руками рот, но отец Ричард улыбнулся шире прежнего и жестом позволил продолжить. — Так вот в один прекрасный день я пришла на проповедь отца Ричарда и не смогла оторвать от него взгляда. Эдди, милый, прости, но я буквально влюбилась.

Эдди неопределенно повел плечом. Отец Ричард рассмеялся.

— Невест из-под венца я еще не уводил.

— А вы точно настоящий священник? — спросил Эдди.

— Настоящее не бывает!

Эдди был все еще зол, но дальше началось то, что было за гранью добра и зла. Помните про шлюхосестру Майры? Вот и все за столом про нее забыли, но не было еще ни одного семейного собрания, на котором она не устроила бы блядский цирк.

Так вот. Ровно в тот момент, когда Эдди собирался сказать еще пару ласковых святейшему нахуй отцу, Линда начала громко плакать. На секунду воцарилось неловкое молчание.

— Что такое, дорогая? — тут же вскинулась ее мать.

Эллисон отпила из бокала, округляя глаза и поднимая брови. Приехали. Всё на ту же остановку. Эдди продолжил жевать овощи. Отец Ричард с непривычки выглядел обеспокоенным.

Линда еще минут пять картинно рыдала, ничего не объясняя. Эдди всё ещё ел брокколи. Отвратительный соус.

— Ну давай, расскажи нам, здесь все свои, — сказала Майра. Она явно была недовольна. Конечно, из ее цепких ручек выдирали ее праздник. Зря она, что ли, мужика себе нашла?

— Я… — Ее голос театрально сломался. — У меня обнаружили опухоль.

— Господи! — вырвалось у кого-то.

— Линда…

Майра схватилась за голову. Эдди перестал жевать. Отец Ричард выглядел ошарашенным. Эдди был готов поспорить, что никто, кроме священника, на это дерьмо не купился, и он собирался сказать об этом.

— Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты не можешь не перетянуть одеяло на себя, но опухоль? Серьезно?

Отец Ричард приложил руку ко рту. Добро, блядь, пожаловать в семью!

— Да что ты знаешь обо мне, мелкий уебок?!

— Больше, чем хотелось бы! — Его несло. — Если бы ты сказала, что больна сифилисом или залетела от одного из своих ебарей, то я бы не удивился.

Линда встала со своего места и подошла к Эдди. Он рефлекторно поднялся, бросив приборы на тарелку со звоном. Дальше была вспышка боли, и он, кажется, врезался во что-то локтем от неожиданности. Справа раздался удивленный возглас. Возможно, он дал по ебалу священнику. За это положен ад?

Майра отвела Эдди в туалет и принялась хлопотать. Боль была страшная. Да, всё-таки он называл кого-то сукой и совершенно определенно орал, что умирает.

В такси по дороге в больницу Майра и Линда спокойно беседовали, как будто ничего не произошло. Эдди на переднем сидении зажимал нос полотенцами.

— А этот священник горяч. Не в обычном понимании, но он определенно харизматичен. Я бы ему дала.

Она бы дала даже дальнобойщику, не мывшемуся неделю.

— Линда, — притворно возмутилась Майра. — Так нельзя!

— Да брось ты! Согласись, он лапочка.

— Ладно, ладно, он хорош.

Эдди прижал полотенца сильнее. Нет, определенно, в этом мире все ослепли, если считали сексуальным это недоразумение.

**Часть 2. Охуенная проповедь**

Эдди не хотел идти, но Майра сказала, что в свете последних событий он должен, а он не нашел в себе сил сопротивляться. Ничего нового, собственно. Вы хотите что-то про это сказать? Нет? Ну и отлично.

В детстве мама не приучила его ходить в церковь, да и Майра раньше не проявляла интереса к воскресным посиделкам на узких скамеечках под монотонный бубнеж священника.

Стоит отметить, что на монотонный бубнеж то, что отец Ричард называл проповедью, походило меньше всего. Первые полчаса Эдди сидел в полнейшем недоумении, потом он осознал — стендап, это всё напоминало стендап. Зрители, однако, были в полном восторге. Они смеялись, хлопали, переговаривались. В последний раз Эдди был в церкви лет в двенадцать, но не думал, что с тех пор религия претерпела такие сильные изменения. Он был в этом практически уверен. Пару раз он порывался спросить что-то у Майры, но не находил правильных слов. Майра, как и все прочие, билась в экстазе.

К окончанию первого часа Эдди уже плохо осознавал себя во времени и пространстве. Если бы его спросили, о чём именно отец Ричард говорил, Эдди бы не ответил. Там определенно было что-то о любви к ближнему, но еще и о любви к винишку, а также о том, запрещен ли инцест, если кузина очень горяча. Но дело было не в том, что Ричард говорил. Дело было в нём самом, в животном магнетизме, которым, простите, бог наградил не первого красавца, прямо скажем.

Эдди устал, хотя ничего не делал, просто сидел и вроде бы даже не слушал, но на него вдруг навалилась какая-то совершенно неебических размеров тяжесть. Остальные парили над землей, а его пригвоздило к скамейке.

После окончания проповеди Эдди и Майра подошли к отцу Ричарду. Получилось не сразу, к нему хотели пробиться чуть ли не все прихожане. При ближайшем рассмотрении было заметно, что под глазом у него расплылся синяк, а очки были по-быстрому склеены изолентой. В остальном он выглядел очень аккуратно и опрятно: волосы были приглажены, ряса чистая и выглаженная.

Пока отец Ричард общался с прихожанами, Эдди стоял рядом, смотрел на него и… Нет. Просто нет. Он даже думать в этом направлении отказывался. Но воротничок ему определенно шел. Не зря на ужине Майра об этом упомянула. Это безобидная мысль. Её можно себе позволить.

Когда очередь дошла до них, отец Ричард широко улыбнулся. Эдди подумал о том, насколько это было искренне. Не особо, учитывая, что знакомство закончилось сломанными очками и фингалом.

— Майра, Эдвард, рад вас видеть.

— Вы были великолепны, святой отец, — сказала Майра.

Эдди неловко кивнул. Не то чтобы он хотел согласиться с Майрой, но… Да идите вы к черту! Он не обязан объяснять.

— Как нос, Эдс?

Эдди неопределенно пожал плечами. Его нос адски болел, и Эдди ныл по этому поводу при каждой возможности.

— Мы можем сделать что-нибудь для прихода или для вас, отец Ричард? — спросила Майра.

Ричард отмахнулся.

— Нет, что вы… — Он задумался. — Хотя, вы знаете, да, мне как раз отгрузили коробки для благотворительного вечера. Буду благодарен, если Эдди мне поможет.

— Коробки тяжелые? — Сразу засуетилась Майра. Эдди стало стыдно. Он, в конце концов, мужик и мог помочь донести ебучие коробки. — Потому что у Эдди спина, ему нельзя тяжести поднимать.

— Нет-нет, они легкие, просто их много.

— Тогда конечно, — сказала Майра так, как будто Эдди здесь вообще не было. — Эдди с радостью поможет.

Эдди поможет, но совершенно без радости.

Когда все коробки (действительно легкие) оказались на своем месте, Ричард плюхнулся на стол у себя в подсобной комнате и привычным жестом убрал со лба налипшие кудряшки.

— Джин-тоник?

Эдди даже не удивился, что священник предлагал ему выпить с утра, да еще и дешевое пойло из банок.

Эдди пожал плечами. Раз уж жизнь преподносила ему такие странности… Выпьем джин-тоника после воскресной проповеди. Вы же не против?.. Ха, повелись? Нет, всё ещё похуй на ваше мнение.

Ричард полез в верхний ящик шкафа, неловко там порылся и достал здоровый пакет с банками. Своей находке он ослепительно улыбнулся, как будто до конца не знал, что она там и надеялся на божью помощь.

Взял одну себе, другую кинул Эдди, а пакет положил на пол.

Банки одновременно хлопнули.

Эдди с колледжа не пил такой дрянной алкоголь. Уринотерапия какая-то.

Они немного помолчали. Ричард выглядел так, как будто ему не было неловко.

— Я не верю в бога, — сказал Эдди.

Как только он это произнес (нет, вы не понимаете, в ТОТ самый момент), со стены упала картина. Ричард засмеялся.

— Обожаю, когда так происходит.

— Это божественный знак? — с сарказмом спросил Эдди.

— Тебе решать.

— Разве тебе не положено агитировать меня в свою веру?

Ричард развел руками.

— Иногда мне просто хочется приятного общения. Без игр.

Эдди почувствовал, что краснеет. Ему редко говорили, что он приятный собеседник, да они и не поговорили толком.

— Но ты можешь меня о чем-нибудь спросить, и я постараюсь честно ответить.

— Библия. Что с ней?

— А что с ней?

— Ну, я скорее поверю в реальность вселенной Гарри Поттера, чем в то, что написано в Библии.

Эдди знал, о чём говорил. В колледже он год изучал религиоведение. Ничто так не склоняет к атеизму, как последовательное изучение религии.

— Я разочарован — вопрос никак не связан с дрочкой. А насчет Библии. Это одна сплошная аллегория. Красивая оболочка для морали.

— Сказочка, чтобы люди не совершали плохих поступков?

— Своебразная, да.

Первая банка подошла к концу. Ричард услужливо протянул ему вторую. Рука его была теплая, губы покрасневшие, а глаза блестящие.

— Почему людям нужен дополнительный стимул в виде ада и рая, чтобы не быть уебками?

— Не знаю, но почему-то это так.

— И тебе тоже?

— Возможно. Пожалуй, что да.

Эдди фыркнул. Ричард легко рассмотрел за этим его чувство превосходства.

— На семейном ужине ты оскорбил девушку, которая призналась в том, что больна раком, — напомнил Ричард.

— И мгновенно получил за это в нос. Иногда всё настолько просто.

— Но перспектива разбитого носа не помешала тебе это сделать.

— Перспектива ада тоже не очень страшна, если можно получить индульгенцию.

Ричард поднял руки, соглашаясь.

— Согласен, что у католической церкви есть свои недостатки.

— И тем не менее вы следуете её постулатам?

— Уверен, ты не во всём согласен с Майрой, но делаешь то, что она скажет.

Эдди мгновенно похолодел.

— Вы не знаете, о чем говорите.

— Да ладно, Эдс, расслабь булки. Я в ваши дела не лезу.

— Что такого Майра видит в вас, чего нет во мне? — спросил Эдди, чтобы сменить тему.

— Честность, возможно.

— Ну нет, честности в вас, отец Ричард, не больше, чем во мне.

К нашему общему сожалению, мы все, Ричард с Эдди в том числе, знали, о чём шла речь.

**Часть 3. Охуенные осознания**

У него было оправдание. Блядски хорошее оправдание. Майра попросила. Он всегда себя этим оправдывал. Он выполнял волю любимой женщины, понимаете? В противном случае он бы ни за что и никогда! Да ноги бы его здесь не было. А подкаблучником он не был, понимаете, он искренне любил Майру и делал всё ради этой любви. От этой мысли он сам же скривился. Ребёнок, которому он продавал билет, увидев его кривую рожу, заплакал. Отлично!

— Как продаются билеты? — спросил отец Ричард, подкравшийся сзади. На нём был чёрный костюм с белой колораткой. (Теперь Эдди знал, как эта штука называлась.) Ветер растрепал его кудри, но в остальном он выглядел опрятно и мало напоминал того типа, который пришёл к ним на семейный ужин.

— А? Билеты, да. Нормально. Продаются.

Эдди смутился, и ему это совершенно не понравилось.

То, что он продавал билеты на лотерею, выручка от которой пойдёт на содержание церкви, было достаточно смехотворно. То, что он делал это по поручению отца Ричарда, было смехотворно вдвойне.

Ярмарка была умеренно стрёмной. Народу было мало, но что ещё можно ожидать от религиозного мероприятия? Даже обаяние служителя бога не спасло плачевную ситуацию. На заднем плане отвратительно играл оркестр. Продавались яблоки в карамели и сладкая вата. В середине торчал один единственный аттракцион. Такое убожество и почти в центре Нью-Йорка. Поразительно.

Майра надавила на то, что он не особо участвует в планировании свадьбы, пусть хоть поможет их священнику. И, видимо, проставится перед б-гом. Эдди иногда думал о том, что женись он на ком-нибудь, кроме Майры, он бы затрахал всех свадебных агентов, флористов и кондитеров, потому что вообще-то ему было не всё равно. Эдди, честно говоря, на всё было не всё равно. Это черта его характера отравляла ему жизнь с самого детства. Но поскольку Майра отбирала у него любую инициативу, это он тоже оставил в её руках.

— Есть какие-нибудь пожелания для моей речи на свадьбе? — спросил отец Ричард, жмурясь на солнце. Как будто он не хотел уходить и искал повод остаться. Эдди был уверен, что они с Майрой тысячу раз успели это обсудить. Процентов на девяносто он был уверен, что Майра сама и написала эту речь.

— Желательно без мата и шуток про говно и дрочку, — ответил Эдди, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, а не стоять истуканом.

На свадьбе будет мама, а уж она-то точно не оценит фирменных шуточек этого конкретного представителя господа.

Отец Ричард сделал вид, что задумался.

— Ого, да это почти невыполнимо.

— Ну уж постарайтесь, святой отец.

— А если всё же одну крошечную шутку про дрочку? — он показал маленькое расстояние между большим и указательным пальцем и зажмурился.

— Смотрю, целибат на вас плохо влияет, — холодно сказал Эдди.

Отец Ричард рассмеялся так, как будто это было уморительно смешно, даже за бока схватился. Эдди удивлённо на него посмотрел. Он никогда не считал себя юмористом. Его чувство юмора было слишком сухим и жестоким для большинства людей. Майра его, например, совершенно не понимала и говорила, что Эдди слишком красивый, чтобы быть смешным.

Тут отца Ричарда позвали на другой конец площадки, где должен был играть оркестр.

— Извини, — сказал он, внезапно переходя на «ты». — Мне нужно отойти. Хороших продаж.

И коснулся руки Эдди. Тот испуганно заморгал. Он не любил, когда его трогали незнакомые люди. И это было не связано абсолютно ни с чем другим.

Ой, да идите вы в пизду! А вдруг этот чёрт (ахаха, какая ирония) не помыл руки перед тем, как лапать его? Вдруг у него какое-нибудь кожное заболевание? Вдруг он сморкался в эту руку? Или снова курил?

Именно этим Эдди объяснял то, почему его внезапно затрясло и место прикосновения горело огнём.

Вы же не хотите сказать, что он запал на священника?! Нет. Нет! Нет-нет-нет!!!

***

— Как тебе отец Ричард? — спросила Майра как бы невзначай. Она делала какое-то антицеллюлитное обёртывание в ванной, поэтому не видела его, и у Эдди была возможность соврать.

— Он... эээ… необычный, — промямлил Эдди. Он не знал, какой ответ был бы честным. Правда. Он как будто воевал сам с собой по этому вопросу.

— Обаятельный, правда?

— Ну да, вроде, — кисло ответил он.

Если бы Эдди отвечал честно, то он бы сказал, что бог словно высыпал целую солонку обаяния, когда создавал этого человека, а про всё остальное забыл. И смотреть, конечно, было интересно, но стыд вызывало не по-детски. А ещё он влюбился. Нет, чёрт, это совсем не то. Он никогда в жизни не влюблялся и не планировал это делать в будущем. От влюблённостей один секс без гандонов и разбитое сердце. Первого и второго он боялся примерно одинаково.

Эдди снова гуглил про целибат. Насколько это вообще строго? Придётся ли священнику (чисто теоретически чисто теоретическому священнику) уйти из церкви, если он вдруг (совершенно случайно) с кем-то переспит? Не с Эдди, конечно. Просто с кем-то. С красивой грудастой девицей, например. С высоким голубоглазым парнем. Ну, вы поняли логику. Не с Эдди, ни в коем случае!

Успеет ли он подрочить на порно со священниками, пока Майра обмазывается своей пахучей гадостью? Он быстренько, на пару минут хватит. У него совсем крыша отъехала, да?

Не успел. Майра вышла из ванной в коротком халате. Слишком коротком, на вкус Эдди. Открывался вид на заплывшие жиром колени и апельсиновую корку на бёдрах. Чувствуя отвращение, Эдди ощущал себя козлом, а ещё пидором. Он, собственно, и был. Козлом и пидором. Может, сейчас в другом порядке. Сначала пидором, а только потом козлом. Но вы поняли мысль.

— Я чувствую себя виноватой, что не посоветовалась с тобой, — сказала Майра, вынимая заколки из волос.

Как будто она хоть в чём-то с ним советовалась.

— Зря. Мне безразлично. — Упс, прозвучало как-то не очень. — Главное, что мы с тобой поженимся.

Да, так лучше. От сахарного вранья, правда, сводило зубы, но это можно было потерпеть. Вряд ли Майра действительно верила в то, что он безумно её любит, но ей хватало ума никогда с этим не спорить.

Майра опустилась на кровать и накрылась одеялом. Когда её рука оказалась на бедре Эдди, он глупо и по-детски ойкнул, как будто это он хранил свою невинность. Интересно, у отца Ричарда совсем никого не было? Да нет, он же говорил, что стал священником не так давно. Наверняка он в колледже перетрахал всё, что двигалось. Почему он думал об этом в объятиях будущей жены? Он вообще не должен был об этом думать.

Майра тем временем перешла в наступление. Её умелые руки гладили и надрачивали, а вскоре пальцы заменил жаркий и влажный рот. После разговора о священниках — самое то.

Закрой глаза, Эдвард, и думай об Англии. Его Англия была кудрявой, в очках и материлась как сапожник, а ещё носила рясу. Его точно будут жарить в раскалённых котлах.

**Часть 4. Охуенно поговорили**

Естественно, у шлюхосестры Майры не было никакой опухоли, но она каким-то образом всё равно умудрилась перетянуть на себя одеяло, и Майра поехала к ней с ночёвкой, чтобы успокаивать. Из-за чего её нужно успокаивать Эдди так и не понял, откровенно говоря. Да и не особенно хотел понимать. Он ценил отзывчивость Майры, но не когда она была адресована другим людям. У Майры вообще было много положительных качеств, проблема была в том, что Эдди её не любил. Но всё это было совершенно не важно, он не собирался менять свою жизнь в тридцать лет. Ему было комфортно так.

Ему было комфортно так, и он не планировал жить со всякими полумаргинальными элементами (он никого конкретно не имел в виду). Его так мама воспитала. Комфорт и безопасность — прежде всего.

Эдди планировал съесть вкусный ужин, запив его хорошей бутылкой белого сухого, и хорошенько подрочить. А потом, возможно, посмотреть фильмец. Или сначала посмотреть кино, а потом подрочить. Тут опционально.

Он уже разогрел оставленное Майрой соте из брокколи и куриный шницель, когда в дверь позвонили. Он никого не ждал. Ему очень нужно было выпить и подрочить. Свадьба через полтора месяца — он был на грани нервного срыва. А ещё у него какая-то странная одержимость вдруг вспухла, как гнойный фурункул, дайте ему передохнуть.

В дверях стоял мокрый святой отец. Дождь шёл минут десять, где он успел так промокнуть? И какого хуя он вообще припёрся? На нём была потрёпанная кожаная куртка и черная рубашка с брюками без колоратки. Очки запотели.

— Чем обязан? — спросил Эдди, не особо желая пропускать его внутрь. Это был последний человек, которого сейчас хотелось видеть.

— Майра пригласила меня на ужин, — сказал отец Ричард. Теперь он выглядел немного растерянным. Надо же, Майра обычно о таком не забывала. Почему она не предупредила?

— Майры нет, — ответил Эдди. Он тоже растерялся.

— О! Ясно.

Они так и стояли в дверях. Отец Ричард ждал, что его пригласят внутрь, а Эдди этого отчаянно не хотел. Даже не потому, что ему хотелось подрочить. А, может, как раз поэтому. В последнее время связь между движем в его штанах и людьми в церковной рясе была самая прямая.

— Я принёс вина, — сказал отец Ричард. На его лице отразилась какая-то его собственная версия смущения.

Вина, надо же? Не дешманский джин-тоник?

— Проходите, конечно. Прошу прощения.

Эдди взял бутылку, быстро прочитал этикетку. Это было очень плохое вино. Даже не столько дешёвое, сколько просто отвратное. Было очевидно, что человек, купивший такое вино, его обычно не употребляет. Странно, а как же кровь Христа, все дела?

Потолкавшись на кухне, они обсудили ярмарку, будущую свадьбу, ещё кучу вещей. Отец Ричард хорошо разбирался в музыке, особенно в классическом роке и, в чём он стеснялся признаться, в песенках восьмидесятых. Эдди попытался завести разговор о курсе доллара и торгах на бирже, но тут его собеседник был полнейшим импотентом. Зато в кинематографе, особенно в фантастике, боевиках и старом Голливуде, он понимал прекрасно. Он читал какие-то странные книги, о которых Эдди никогда не слышал, и вообще казался гораздо умнее, чем выглядел на первый взгляд.

Они не стали ужинать за столом, а взяли тарелки с собой в гостиную. У Эдди чуть инсульт от этого не случился (пятна! пятна!), но он уже принял на грудь немного вина и отреагировал на это почти благосклонно. Настоящие мужские посиделки! Да, с сухим вином и брокколи! И что? У вас есть возражения?

По телевизору шёл «Топ Ган».

— Не самый гетеросексуальный фильм, — прокомментировал отец Ричард выбор фонового сопровождения, уплетая вторую порцию шницеля.

Эдди фыркнул. В двенадцать лет он смотрел этот фильм с мамой, и у него встал. С тех пор он «Топ Ган» не пересматривал. Сейчас же, смотря его с другим мужчиной, Эдди видел кино через экстра пидорские линзы. Фильм был абсолютно неприемлемым. Катастрофическим. Как такое можно было снять на серьёзных щах?

Они пытались о чём-то говорить, но больше пили, потому что фильм отвлекал. Боже, почему они все такие потные? Почему постоянно жуют жвачку? Почему разговаривают так?!

Когда фильм закончился, Ричард поставил тарелки на пол и пересел на диван. Расстояние между ними уменьшалось. Ой-ой.

— Кое-что не даёт мне покоя, — промямлил Эдди. Язык его уже заплетался. Он качнулся вперёд и в поисках опоры наткнулся рукой на колено Ричарда.

— Слушаю, мой юный падаван, — ответил он, не обращая внимания на ладонь у себя на ноге.

Он был из этих, ясно-понятно.

— Целибат. Как? Что? — последние силы ушли на формулировку вопроса, который так и не был сформулирован. Всего одна бутылка вина, а Эдди был в сопли. Майра не одобряла возлияния, и Эдди почти не пил.

Ричард поправил очки и улыбнулся.

— Это не так сложно… — ответил он и поиграл бровями. — Если, конечно, у тебя нет такой шикарной жены.

Эдди заржал. Наверное, это было грубо. Но сейчас ему было всё равно. Это как шутки про мамку, только про жирную жену.

— Что бы было, если бы тебе кто-то понравился?

Надо же, он даже полностью составил предложение. И это не то, что он собирался произнести.

— Ну, я бы попросил его… её помочь мне с коробками, потом позвал бы на ярмарку и, наверное, завалился к ней с бутылкой вина. Мы бы шутили, говорили, и я бы надеялся, что она просто исчезнет из моей жизни.

Эдди смотрел на него так пристально, не моргая, что у него глаза высохли. Что это был за ответ?

— А если бы ты влюбился? — спросил он, хотя тоже не планировал.

Ричард смотрел на него во все глаза. Эдди только что заметил, что очки делали его глаза больше. Он выглядел как инопланетянин. И Эдди очень хотел поцеловать этого инопланетянина.

— Мы бы не стали заниматься сексом.

Месяц. Эдди давал им месяц.

Принятие того, что они поебутся, разрядило обстановку. Эдди просто принял это как неизбежное. Как стихийное бедствие — ураган, тайфун, землетрясение. На кануне своей свадьбы он потрахается с чужим мужиком. Супер. Отлично. Возражения?

— А ты знаешь, я тебе даже завидую, — легко сказал Эдди.

Ричард улыбнулся.

— В чём это, интересно?

— В том, что ты можешь скрывать свою ориентацию за рясой. Легко, должно быть.

Ричард задеревенел. Он не двигался, взгляд застыл в одной точке. Как будто слова Эдди убили его на месте.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты… — сказал он совершенно незнакомым голосом.

Они молчали. Эдди не понимал. Они флиртовали, смотрели вместе ебучий «Топ Ган», смеялись, разговаривали об их отношениях (пусть и завуалированно). Как ещё можно было всё это трактовать?

— Мне нужно идти, — сказал Ричард и поднялся.

Он даже не споткнулся о свои ноги. И выглядело это слишком серьёзно. Сильнее всего Эдди испугался, что он откажется проводить церемонию. И что он скажет Майре?

**Часть 5. Охуенный облом**

На следующее утро Майра спросила у Эдди, как они посидели с отцом Ричардом. У него было страшное похмелье и жуткое хтоническое чувство страха. У него до сих пор не было фобии быть раскрытым, а тут она вдруг появилась, как будто воздушно-капельным передалась от другого запертого в шкафу чувака. И дело было даже не в том, что все узнают, а в том, что сорвётся его брак, который он, казалось, планировал всю свою жизнь. Без которого он был не способен нормально функционировать.

— Почему ты меня не предупредила?

— Прости, милый, совсем вылетело из головы.

Майра чмокнула его в щёку, и Эдди понял, что не может долго на неё злиться. Не она виновата в том, что они ужрались, как свиньи, и заговорили о том, о чём лучше бы молчать.

Ричард пропал на несколько дней. Майра начала беспокоиться и капать Эдди на мозги.

— У вас точно всё хорошо прошло? — спросила она с сомнением.

— Да-а, хорошо, — ответил Эдди, морщась от того, насколько фальшиво это прозвучало. Он прекрасно врал. На работе, например, но матери и Майре он лгать не мог на каком-то физическом уровне.

— Отец Ричард не отвечает на звонки.

— Уверен, он просто в запое.

Майра строго на него посмотрела. Типа как он мог подумать такое о святом отце. А он успел уже подумать и не такое. Страх попасть в ад постепенно угас. Во-первых, он в ад не верил. А во-вторых, он уже тысячу раз заслужил там место. Ещё одна мысль дела не сделает.

Через неделю Эдди понял, что он, блядь, в полнейшей панике.

Это был восьмой день, точнее вечер, когда Эдди в домашней одежде и в кроссовках пошёл на улицу. Благо, была хорошая погода, а то он бы и под дождь так вышел и под снег.

— Милый, ты куда? — окликнула его Майра.

Он хотел сказать, что в церковь, но вместо этого ответил:

— Надо проветриться, через полчаса вернусь.

Он не вернётся через полчаса. Он, мать вашу, даже телефон и деньги с собой не взял. Что с ним происходит, ёбаный в рот?! Это какое-то помешательство. Как будто его загипнотизировали, как будто сраный б-г сбивал его с пути истинного.

Эдди пошёл в церковь. Ну, вы и так должны были догадаться. Он, как пьяный, трясся на последней скамье.

Музыка сначала была едва слышной, казалось, что она идёт из машины, припаркованной рядом, но потом стала громче. Это был какой-то старый неудобоваримый рэп. «Я люблю большие задницы» и всё в таком роде. Классический рок он любит, значит?

На трясущихся и плохо гнущихся ногах Эдди прошествовал в хозяйственное помещение церкви, где он уже был, когда таскал коробки. Там был ужасающий бардак.

С первого взгляда было очевидно, что Ричард пьяный в хлам. Он прыгал и пытался достать что-то с полки, до которой не дотягивался.

Эдди прокашлялся, чтобы обозначить своё присутствие.

Ричард вздрогнул всем телом и как-то сжался.

— О! Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Пришёл помолиться, — сказал Эдди. Это было так же глупо, как и всё, что он мог произнести в данной ситуации.

— Нет! Нет, это моя тема. Твоя тема избегать и увиливать. Почему ты пришёл?

— Кажется, это ты сбежал из моего дома, когда я заговорил на неудобную тему, — напомнил Эдди.

— Хмм… Один мужик, который хотел стать священником, кастрировал себя, чтобы неповадно было. Представляешь?

— Нет, не представляю.

Он понятия не имел, к чему это сейчас Ричард сказал. Хотя нет, прекрасно он всё знал. Это было признание — я хочу тебя так сильно, что сейчас ёбнусь.

— Конечно, с такой-то женушкой, — усмехнулся Ричард.

Он отвернулся обратно к полке, с которой пытался что-то достать, и продолжил спастически прыгать. Спустя пару минут оттуда вывалилась бутылка виски. О, понятно. Чего ещё можно ожидать?

— Выпьем?

Эдди пожал плечами. Майра его убьёт.

— О чём ты молился? — спросил Ричард, когда уже и сам Эдди был вполне себе поддатенький, а сам он едва стоял на ногах.

Эдди покачал головой и опустил взгляд. Хотелось честно сказать, что он ни о чём кроме и думать не может.

— Ясно. У меня есть идея.

В полной темноте она прошли куда-то вглубь церкви. По крайней мере, так показалось Эдди. Вполне возможно, что они шли назад. Его внезапно затошнило, и он опёрся рукой о ближайшую поверхность. По гладкому дереву он понял, что это была кабинка для исповеди.

— Заходи туда, — сказал Ричард. Эдди мог поспорить, что он дьявольски улыбался. — А я пойду туда.

Из-за темноты было непонятно, куда он указал, но можно было догадаться.

— Хочешь узнать все мои секреты?

Когда Ричард заговорил голос его был почти нежным. Так он соблазнял верой престарелых матрон?

— Нет, хочу, чтобы ты сбросил тот груз, который носишь с собой всю жизнь.

— Ты обо мне ничего не знаешь.

— Но очень хочу узнать.

Эдди был слишком пьян, иначе он бы не полез в эту кабинку. Он выпил залпом стакан виски и шагнул туда, как ступают на эшафот. Это он и был своего рода.

— Что я должен делать?

— Сначала нужно сказать: «Благословите меня, святой отец, ибо я согрешил».

Эдди фыркнул.

— Не буду я этого говорить.

Это же была ненастоящая исповедь. Это была прелюдия. Он не собирался падать ещё глубже. Но вот он сидел в кабинке для исповеди и мечтал отсосать святому отцу. Нет, кажется, ниже падать просто некуда.

— Тогда просто расскажи, что тебя беспокоит.

— Я женюсь на женщине, которую не люблю, — сказал Эдди первое, что пришло в голову. Это грех? Он не знал. Он же вроде изучал религии, но не знал, грешно ли не любить ту, с кем планируешь провести всю свою жизнь. Какое, в конце концов, богу дело до того, кого он любит и кого не любит?

Впрочем, Ричард и так это знал.

— Я знаю.

Эдди хлебнул виски прямо из горла.

— Она полная копия моей матери. Иногда меня это даже пугает. А иногда заводит.

— Пока напоминает категорию на порнхабе, но продолжай.

— В моей жизни был секс с мужчиной, немного воровства, много, очень много мастурбации и, конечно, богохульство. Один раз я курил травку. Это если по грехам.

— Неплохо. А то я думал, что у тебя совсем тухлая жизнь была до встречи со мной.

— Но всё это неважно. — Эдди прочувствовал тот миг, когда его понесло. — Потому что я никогда не жил своей жизнью. Каждым моим шагом кто-то командовал. В какой колледж поступать, какую работу выбирать, что есть на завтрак и каким кремом мазать геморрой. И самое ужасное — мне это нравится. Я не могу по-другому. И поэтому меня так тянет к тебе. Я не верю в твою божественную херню, но кто как не такой, как ты, может мне сказать, что и как делать. Что и как делать, и что я за это всё получу. Поэтому просто, блядь, скажи мне, святой отец, что мне делать?! Что мне, блядь, делать дальше? Как жить эту ёбаную жизнь?!

На протяжении всей тирады из соседней кабинки не раздавалось ни звука. На секунду Эдди подумал, что Ричард уснул. И молчание было мучительно долгим. Таким долгим, что выжигало внутренности калёным железом. Это был ад? Уже? Так быстро? Без суда и следствия? А он, между прочим, деньги на благотворительность отдавал!

— На колени, — раздался тихий голос.

— Что?

— Встань на колени.

Эдди уже не понимал, что делает. Его сознание заволокло алкоголем, страхом и жгучим желанием получить этого человека в своё полное распоряжение: трогать его, нюхать, целовать, облизывать, трахать, говорить с ним, есть с ним завтрак, обед и ужин, засыпать с ним и просыпаться, смотреть «Топ Ган» и любую другую отрыжку кинематографа, ссориться, мириться, состариться и умереть.

В тесной кабинке, в которой невозможно было развернуться, он еле-еле встал на колени. Он был готов раскаяться во всех грехах и стать правоверным католиком. Что бы Ричард ни попросил сейчас, он бы сделал. Умереть — хуйня вопрос.

Спустя какое-то время колени устали, и он чувствовал себя дураком. Наверняка над ними просто насмехались. С его-то смехотворными проблема, когда люди гибнут на войне и умирают от голода.

Дверь комнатки резко распахнулась. У Эдди дыхание застряло в горле, как будто приступ астмы настиг его на полувыдохе. Он не мог поверить, что в первую встречу подумал, что Ричард некрасивый. Сейчас в этой темноте, внезапно подсвеченной луной, бьющей через витраж, его лицо казалось божественным явлением. Потусторонним и прекрасным. Человек не должен выглядеть так.

Абсолютно безумным взглядом Ричард смотрел на Эдди, всё ещё беспомощно стоящим на коленях. В этом взгляде было столько похоти, что Эдди почувствовал, как дёрнулся член в штанах. Он возбудился, стоя на коленях в церкви. Кто там из вас говорил, что ниже падать некуда?

Осторожно, как будто со стеклом обращался, Ричард сам опустился на одно колено и взял лицо Эдди в руки. Сначала он столкнул их лбами и только потом нежно-нежно, без доли той похоти, что он затаил в себе, поцеловал. Их губы едва соприкоснулись, а Эдди внезапно захотелось плакать. Боже, неужели бывает так? Почему ему никто не сказал раньше? Он бы по-другому прожил свою жизнь.

Обнимая его крепко, Ричи лизнул его нижнюю губу, а потом спрашивая разрешения, толкнулся языком в сжатые зубы. Эдди и хотел углубить поцелуй, но челюсть отказалась сотрудничать, разжать её почему-то не получалось. Он чуть оттолкнул Ричи и тяжело задышал.

Ричи отпрянул, встал на ноги и как будто собирался убежать. Но Эдди собрал свои последние силы и поднялся. Он толкнул Ричи к стене и сам поцеловал. По-настоящему. С языком и зубами. С беспомощными стонами. Его руки сами собой потянулись к пряжке ремня Ричи. Тот с таким же энтузиазмом принялся расстегивать его рубашку. Они обоюдно чувствовали возбуждение друг друга и хотели большего, хотели друг от друга всего на свете.

И тут…

Со стены упала картина.

**Часть 6. Охуенное признание**

Наверное, Эдди был не совсем подонком. То есть подонком, конечно, ведь он сосался с мужиком меньше, чем за месяц до своей свадьбы, но какие-то границы у него всё же были. И он не мог продолжать обманывать. Не Майру и не в этом.

Было несколько вариантов развития событий. Майра его прощает, и свадьба состоится в срок. Они с Ричи распрощаются в день церемонии и никогда больше друг о друге не вспомнят. Это первый. Второй. Майра его не прощает, и они с Ричи периодически встречаются, постыдно предаваясь плотским утехам при зашторенных окнах и выключенном свете.

Проблема заключалась в том, что Эдди одинаково не нравились оба варианта. А чего он действительно хотел, того боялся до усрачки и не мог себе в этом признаться.

Для исповеди (какая блядская ирония) он специально выбрал будний день, чтобы у Майры было меньше сил на него орать. Он боялся её крика и весь сжимался, когда она повышала голос. А сейчас у неё определённо будет повод. Да ещё какой. Измена перед свадьбой, с мужиком при том.

За ужином кусок в горло не лез, поэтому Эдди высказался в тот момент, когда Майра доедала десерт. Больше терпеть не мог.

— Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, дорогая.

Майра внимательно на него посмотрела. Её взгляд был тёплый и понимающий. Ну, чисто ангел. Может, так оно и было? Там его тянули на сторону дьявола, а тут был истинный рай? Но нет, нет, то, как он себя почувствовал, едва их с Ричи губы соприкоснулись… Нет, такое не может подделать ни бог, ни дьявол.

Но произнести вслух никак не получалось.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что ты гей, — предположила Майра. Она сказала это как самую простую в мире вещь. А Эдди, чтобы признаться самому себе, понадобилось время с тринадцати до двадцати пять.

Эдди вытаращил глаза. Откуда она знала? И почему так легко говорила об этом? Неужели ей было всё равно?

— Ты знаешь?

Майра тепло улыбнулась и взяла его за руку через стол.

— Конечно. Я всё про тебя знаю, милый. Но не бойся. Я понимаю.

Ему казалось, что он муха, затянутая пауком в сеть. Всё тело вдруг стало ленивым, а мозги превратились в кашу.

— Понимаешь? — спросил он невнятно.

— Да. Многих мужчин пугает ограничение их свободы, многие стараются нагуляться перед самой свадьбой. Я, разумеется, не ожидала, что это будет священник. Но я не осуждаю.

Вначале это вызвало у Эдди волну возмущения. Он… Он влюбился впервые в жизни, может быть, в Майра так говорит об этом, как будто он отлить сходил перед выходом из дома. Но чем больше он об этом думал, тем логичнее рассуждения Майры ему казались. Она знала его, в конце концов. А он знал её. Ричи же был для них совершенно чужим человеком. То, что вот только что казалось великой любовью, превратилось в мелкую, но закономерную пакость.

Вот только Эдди теперь знал, как пахнет этот человек и какие на вкус его губы. Такие дела. Комментарии?

«Этот человек» позвонил в дверь через десять минут после примирительного секса. Эдди надел пижамные штаны задом наперёд и всё боялся, что от него пахнет хуями.

— Отец Ричард! — радостно воскликнула Майра так, как будто Эдди не рассказал ей только что всю историю. — Как я рада вас видеть! Проходите, проходите.

— Я ненадолго, — сказал он, ошарашенный столь тёплым приёмом.

Ричи был весь какой-то неприбранный, неопрятный. И это так контрастировало с идеально чистым домом, в котором они находились. Это лишний раз показывало, что он здесь чужой. И Эдди лучше быть с Майрой. Но почему тогда, чёрт возьми, так болело сердце?

— Что случилось? — спросил Эдди, складывая руки на груди. В своём доме он был хозяином и чувствовал себя куда лучше, чем на чужой территории. Он обманывал себя этим секунд пятнадцать, больше не смог. Его мутило. Ему было стыдно за секс с будущей женой, ему было стыдно за поцелуй. У него всё сжималось от нежности и кривилось от отвращения.

Ричи поднял на него взгляд. Вид домашнего и растрепанного Эдди, видимо, его умилил. Он улыбнулся сквозь страшную гримасу, которая была у него на лице. Да, взгляд у него был такой, как будто умер его близкий родственник. Эдди не хотел думать о том, что, наверное, выглядит так же.

— Я не смогу присутствовать на вашей свадьбе, — сказал Ричи просто — без шуточек, без апломба.

— О! — Глаза Майры округлились. — Почему?

Сука, как будто ты не знаешь почему?! Простите.

— Мой брат болен, я должен его навестить, — сказал Ричи, беспомощно опустив взгляд. То ли он просто не умел врать, то ли на него тоже действовали чары Майры.

— Какой ужас! И чем он заболел? — спросила она почти жестоко. — Простите, если лезу не в своё дело.

— Нет, нет, всё нормально. Он… — Ричи вздохнул. — Его сбил грузовик.

— О боже!

— Господи! — вскинулся Эдди.

Нет, одно дело просто врать. И другое дело врать о том, что твоего родственника сбил грузовой автомобиль. Но Ричи выглядел так жалко, как будто он придумал эту ложь на ходу и теперь очень сожалел.

— Мне нужно его навестить, — повторил Ричи.

Майра немного помолчала. Её лицо дрогнуло. Эдди испугался, что сейчас последует буря. А уж бушевать Майра умела. С такой-то семейкой иначе никак. Она могла в мгновение ока превратиться из нежного ангела в дикую мегеру. Ещё ни разу это не было направлено непосредственно на Эдди. Но вот, похоже, время пришло.

Для свадебных приготовлений от него не требовалось ничего, кроме как держать в хорошем настроении священника. Нет, ну частично он справился с этой задачей. В ту ночь у Ричи явно было приподнятое настроение. Вы поняли, да, приподнятое? А ещё он превращался в Ричи, по всей видимости, если начал так шутить в ответственные моменты, пусть и у себя в голове.

Майра тем временем пришла в себя. Заговорила она удивительно спокойно, как будто была русским шпионом и десятилетиями тренировала выдержку.

— Конечно, дорогой отец, вам нужно ехать немедленно. Семья — это самое главное! Мы с Эдди вас полностью поддерживаем.

Эдди почти выдохнул, подумав, что самое страшное уже позади, но тут Майра продолжила:

— У вас не может быть своей семьи, к сожалению, но мы с Эдди всё понимаем. Мы, как никто другой, понимаем важность близких.

Эдди был убит этими словами. Майра добила его вместе с поверженным врагом. Ричи кивнул и молча удалился. Эдди боялся, что он напьётся до такого состояния, что наложит на себя руки или попадёт под машину, или подерётся с боксёром.

Буря последовала через секунду после того, как Ричи вышел за дверь.

— Су-ука-а!!! — заорала Майра, топая босыми ногами по ковру. — Ёбаный урод! Пидорас проклятый! Блядский клоун!

Брови Эдди подскочили на середину лба. Никогда прежде он не слышал, чтобы Майра ругалась матом. Да ещё и так.

Эдди принёс с кухни стакан воды и передал его в трясущиеся руки Майры. Впрочем, он не был уверен, чьи пальцы дрожат сильнее. Её или его собственные.

**Часть 7. Охуенный секс**

Этого можно было ожидать. Этого следовало ожидать. За неделю до свадьбы у Эдди случился приступ ипохондрии. Ему казалось, что он страшно болен и вот прям щас умирает. Скакнуло давление, поднялась температура. Он лежал, ворочался и смотрел в потолок. Майра хлопотала вокруг. Почти как обычно. Разве что в этот раз Эдди на самом деле прекрасно знал, от чего умирал. Нет, не просите облекать это в слова. Нет!

Да, он умирал от любви. Вам кажется, что слишком патетично? А вас спрашивали?

За три дня до церемонии Эдди позвонил на работу и сказал, что не выйдет. Иногда он поддавался своей ипохондрии и оставался дома, но в фирме его ценили и позволяли ему эту маленькую слабость. Сейчас же к этому отнеслись особенно благосклонно, ещё бы, жених, как никак.

Эдди остался в пижаме и смотрел Нетфликс в гостиной, попивая имбирный чай. Отличный день, мысли о неизбежности смерти почти отступили.

Через час после того, как Майра ушла работать, в дверь позвонили. Эдди нахмурился. Он никого не ждал, а незваные гости всегда его раздражали. И пугали.

На пороге стоял Ричи. Он повернулся спиной, как будто что-то рассматривал позади себя, и Эдди было видно только его неразбериху из вихров на затылке. Этого незваного гостя он особенно не звал.

— Что? — вырвалось у Эдди.

Ричи вздрогнул, оборачиваясь.

— Я ждал, пока ты выйдешь на работу, но не дождался.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы поговорить, — жалобно ответил Ричи, всё ещё не смотря в глаза.

— О чём, блядь, мы с тобой можем ещё говорить?

— Я проведу церемонию… Не могу так поступить с будущей миссис Каспбрак.

— С Майрой, значит… Понятно, да.

Ричи поднял на него взгляд, и Эдди как обожгло, как током ударило. Все слова были лишними. Вообще все — прошлые, будущие. Они чувствовали друг друга здесь и сейчас.

У них будет секс. Это вдруг стало ясно как день. Как он раньше не понимал этого так чисто и осознанно?

— Я многим пожертвовал ради этой жизни, от многого отказался. Понимаешь?

Эдди пожал плечами. Ему, в общем-то, было безразлично, что там за жизнь у Ричи без него. Он стал таким эгоистом, пиздец просто.

— Священники ведь занимаются сексом. Это не карается расстрелом.

— Да, но не с тобой. В смысле я — не с тобой. Не могу с тобой.

Эдди поджал губы.

— И чем же я такая плохая кандидатура?

— Можно я пройду? — спросил Ричи, пытаясь просочиться между Эдди и дверным косяком.

— Нет! — рявкнул Эдди.

Ричи выглядел так, как будто ему мучительно больно произносить это вслух:

— Это для тебя наши отношения — эксперимент, попытка вырваться от властной женщины. После поебушек ты всё равно вернёшься к ней. А я… Если мы потрахаемся, то я влюблюсь в тебя. А если я реально кого-то полюблю, моя жизнь пойдёт по пизде.

Они так и остались стоять в дверях. Эдди не знал, что ответить. Признаться в любви? Сказать, что никогда и ни за что не вернётся к Майре? Да вы шутите! Он знал Ричи месяц! Это будет мудацкий поступок уёбка, который хочет секса и готов ради этого на что угодно.

— У нас будет секс? — спросил Ричи. Глаза у него были влажные.

Эдди кивнул. Ну надо же, дошло. Как до жирафа, блядь.

Он открыл дверь так резко, что она ударилась об стену, и, не глядя на Ричи, который, наверное, шёл следом, пошёл в спальню. Это же так работает? Он уже забыл. До спальни они, впрочем, не дошли — сплелись где-то в коридоре. Целуясь, как безумные, они осели на пол. Ричи прислонился спиной к стене, а Эдди устроился у него на коленках.

Эдди впутал пальцы в и так растрёпанные волосы Ричи, и простонал в рот, когда его укусили за нижнюю губу. Это было беспорядочное месиво из губ, языков и зубов. Эдди так лет с семнадцати не целовался. Какой унылой жизнью он жил, чёрт возьми.

У них обоих стояло колом, и они неловко возились, стараясь проехаться членом по члену, но в голове была такая тупая муть, что они даже раздеться не могли — просто тёрлись друг об друга и сосались так, как будто от этого зависели их жизни.

— Спальня… Там. Есть, — успел вставить Эдди между поцелуями, которые постепенно перемещались всё ниже.

Это была единичная акция, не хватало ещё, чтобы они обкончали свои штаны и разошлись. Облом так облом будет.

Думал ли он о Майре? Нет. С тех пор, как она дала ему карт-бланш на свинство, его мысли не занимали муки совести. Не то чтобы они сильно докучали ему прежде. Он весь принадлежал Майре, лишь только любил он того, кого захотел. Всё остальное делал по указке.

Но вы же здесь не за этим, да?

Они свалились на кровать в спальне комом из рук и ног. Как же он хотел навсегда остаться в этой постели с этим человеком.

— У тебя вообще было? — спросил Эдди, чувствуя себя дураком. Было, конечно.

Ричи внезапно смутился и начал усиленно тереть шею и не смотреть в глаза. Эдди поднялся на локтях и заглянул ему в лицо.

— Только с женщинами.

— Что? — Он опешил. Ричи не выглядел, как дремучий девственник, хотя… Пожалуй, что выглядел, это затуманенный желанием секса мозг Эдди видел совсем иное.

— Ну вот так. — Ричи развёл руки. — Могу уйти, мистер Огромный сексуальный опыт.

— Только попробуй, мудила!

— У тебя у самого-то было, герой-любовник?

— Ну да, было.

Его трахали дважды. Ещё до встречи с Майрой. И это было… сильно. Он уже смирился, что этого, видимо, больше не произойдёт. Ощущать вместе с собой другого мужчину было совсем иначе, не так, как с женщиной, и ему это так нравилось, но он ничего не мог поделать с этим ебанутым миром, в котором это до сих пор не норма на сто процентов.

Эдди стянул с себя пижамные штаны и кинул их на прикроватную тумбочку, следом полетела футболка. Он прекрасно знал, что хорошо выглядит, и довольно улыбнулся, когда Ричи вздохнул с присвистом, едва взглянув на него.

Ричи уронил куртку на пол, снял очки и вжался губами в шею Эдди. Раздеваться ему будто бы совсем не хотелось. Эдди было всё равно, сколько там кубиков на животе у Ричи и есть ли они вообще. Ему хотелось всего его целиком, без остатка, вне зависимости от… всего.

Эдди сам раздел Ричи, который стоял, уткнувшись ему в плечо с высоты своего великанского роста, и не предпринимал попыток остановить его руки.

Раздев его до трусов, Эдди посмотрел на своё творение и укусил Ричи за ключицу, чтобы даже не смел больше сомневаться и стесняться. Всё в нём — мягкий живот, широкие плечи, сильные руки — было настолько желанно, что у Эдди сердце заходилось. Он никогда не трахался с тем, кого любил. Только сейчас понял.

— Неплохо выглядишь для задохлика, Эдди-Спагетти, — сказал Ричи так, как будто ему было всё равно.

Эдди фыркнул. Ему было приятно.

— Заткнись и ложись.

— Любишь командовать? А что, мне нравится.

— Я клянусь, ещё пара слов, и я найду, чем занять твой рот.

— Тогда я просто обязан продолжить.

Эдди с силой толкнул его на кровать и уселся сверху. Теперь между ними были только трусы Ричи, и Эдди проклинал себя за то, что не снял их вместе со всем остальным. Он яростно сжал член Ричи, и тот ударился головой ему в грудь.

— Осторожней, ковбой.

— Снимай их уже, а то порву нахуй!

Неловким движением Ричи извернулся и стянул с себя семейники, каким-то образом не помешав даже Эдди, сидящему у него на коленях.

Как только представилась такая возможность, Эдди обхватил оба их члена рукой и принялся дрочить. Ричи зашипел, и пришлось выдавить на ладонь смазки, которая всегда хранилась близко для быстрой дрочки, пока Майра не видит.

Это было крышесносно.

Ричи заполошно целовал шею и плечи Эдди. Завитой локон прилип к его лбу, и это было так трогательно, что Эдди возненавидел эту кудряшку всей душой. Б-же, что с ним происходило?

Он подмахивал бедрами и всячески елозил у Ричи на коленях, надрачивая их члены. Но этого было мало. Сегодня (в качестве акции одного дня) он хотел испытать всё.

— Хочу, чтобы ты меня выебал, — сказал Эдди просто, без всяких прелюдий.

Ричи глубоко выдохнул через нос, закрыв глаза.

Ему потребовалось пара секунд, чтобы прийти в себя. Что примечательно (но совершенно неудивительно), сопротивления он не выказал. И тут же свалил Эдди спиной на кровать.

— Где?

Эдди указал рукой на тумбочку, откуда доставал смазку.

Ричи послушно потянулся, раскрыл упаковку и раскатал по члену презерватив. Эдвард Каспбрак, поздравляем, вас сейчас будут ебать.

Вы ещё здесь? Да? Извращуги.

Смазав пальцы, Ричи принялся растягивать зад Эдди. Нежно, медленно, что уж там, неумело. Но у него были такие руки, такие руки. Созданные для ласк, а не для выдачи «тела Христа» для евхаристии.

— Я трахал себя пальцами с первого дня нашей встречи, давай побыстрее заканчивай с этим.

— Извини, — Ричи смешно помахал в воздухе влажной рукой, указывая себе на пах, — но у меня тут чуть больше, чем твои пальцы.

И это было правильное замечание. Член у Ричи был немаленький. Не гигантский, конечно, но вполне внушительный по меркам анального секса.

Тогда Эдди сам взял член Ричи и направил его в себя. Медленно насаживаясь, он вырвал у Ричи громкий стон. Как давно это у него было? Год? Два? Три? Ещё больше? Бедный, несчастный.

Ступни Эдди стояли за бёдрами Ричи, и они толкались друг в друга, стараясь найти идеальный угол. Ричи схватил его за руки и, казалось, потерял рассудок. Это было быстро, резко и небрежно, если бы не, о, с такой сильной любовью.

Ричи вышел из него и, как безумный, принялся облизывать его член. Потом взял в рот, насколько мог, и пару раз насадился горлом, отчаянно кашляя и отплёвываясь. Эдди захлестнуло нежностью больше, чем страстью. Он осторожно поднял голову Ричи за подбородок, по которому стекала слюна, и снова придвинулся так, чтобы продолжить начатое. Но перед этим поцеловал влажные губы, чувствуя на них свой вкус.

Ричи толкнулся и схватил Эдди за коленку, как будто хотел найти в этой коленке спасение, а заодно смысл жизни.

Член в заднице создавал ощущение наполненности, которое Эдди совсем позабыл и от которого теперь совершенно не хотел отказываться. Он хотел, чтобы его каждый день встречали с работы, купали, нежно и страстно трахали, кормили, а потом укладывали спать, предварительно спросив, как у него дела на работе. Вряд ли Ричи смог бы накормить его, конечно же, но от всего остального он бы тоже не отказался. О чём он думал?

Потом Эдди столкнул Ричи с себя и опрокинул на спину, чтобы оседлать его сверху. В такой позе всё чувствовалось ещё полнее, ещё ярче. А Ричи лежал, как распятый, раскинув руки, и так тяжело дышал, будто остался совсем без воздуха.

Ричи кончил быстро, что было, опять же, совершенно неудивительно. Через пару секунд он оправился достаточно, чтобы снова взять в рот член Эдди и пусть немного неловко и неумело, но доласкать его до оргазма.

Ричи быстро снял презерватив, завязал его узлом и пошёл в ванную. То ли приводить себя в порядок, то ли переживать экзистенциальный кризис. И то и другое, вероятнее всего. Его первый секс с мужиком всё-таки. Было из-за чего заморочиться.

Эдди же остался лежать с перепачканной смазкой задницей, смотреть в потолок и недоумевать. Он поверить, блядь, не мог, что всё закончилось. Но всё закончилось. Больше никогда не повторится. Он женится, а Ричи католический священник. Прикиньте? Хотя вы и не забывали, наверное. А он вот позабыл…

**Часть 8. Охуенная свадьба**

Утро этого великого дня началось с того, что Эдди заблевал всю ванную. Майра оставила свои хлопоты по запихиванию обширных телес в свадебное платье и, как обычно, сосредоточила всё внимание на нём. Какая же он всё-таки сраная королева драмы, даже в день свадьбы умудрился всё сделать о себе.

Дело было в том, конечно же, что он нервничал. Его мутило, кружилась голова, он физически не мог сделать это. Но он должен был сделать это. У него не было выбора. Вечность в одиночестве или забота хорошей женщины? Что бы вы выбрали? Вот и он не хотел оставаться один.

Его кое-как запаковали в костюм, сделали прическу. Он даже попил зеленый чай с сухим печеньем перед выходом.

Пока они ехали в коттедж, снятый специально для торжества, Эдди дважды просил остановить машину, но блевать на второй раз было уже нечем. Горло просто сжималось и выдавало отвратительные хрипы. Майра приговаривала, какой он нежный и хрупкий. Эдди чувствовал себя не то что хрупким — стеклянным. Разбитым даже.

В коттедже уже собралась вся шобла-ёбла, то бишь семейка Майры. Соня так и не смогла приехать по состоянию здоровья, утром она уже звонила и плакала в трубку. Эдди слушал, закрыв глаза, и сдерживал рвотные позывы.

Как только Эдди немного успокаивался, он вспоминал, что сегодня он будет стоять в метре от Ричи во время своего бракосочетания. Вы понимаете? В метре от любимого человека, когда ты женишься на другой. Это была какая-то смехотворная псевдоромантическая драма. «Поющие в терновнике», блядь, разве что он Ричи про свои месячные не рассказывал. И это было удивительно, ведь он так рассопливился и размяк, что скоро пизда отрастёт.

Он хотел нажраться, но запах алкоголя вызывал такие сильные приступы дурноты, что даже в паре шагов стоять от бокала шампанского было тяжело.

Майра занималась своими родственникам, избавив Эдди от сей ноши. Спасибо её огромное за это. Святая женщина, право слово. Если ад и рай существуют, они, спасибо, в вечной жизни не встретятся.

Ричи, к счастью, пока не наблюдалось в поле зрения. И это единственное, что спасало от совершенно викторианского обморока на собственной свадьбе. Ой, простите, мой корсет слишком сильно затянули, а ещё матушка с батюшкой выдают меня за старого пэра, которого я не люблю. Такая печальная история.

Пока Эдди сочинял себе другую жизнь, к нему подвалила блядосестра Майры. На ней было алое платье с полностью голой спиной. Он практически видел её копчик. Он не хотел больше никогда в жизни видеть женские копчики, и от этого осознания устало потёр глаза. Да, у него был кризис ориентации на свадьбе. Он всегда знал, что любит мужчин, но раз за разом оставлял эту мысль на потом. Ну, любит и любит. С кем не бывает. Вон, один от этих мыслей в католическую церковь сбежал.

— Вцепилась она в тебя, да? — она закурила прямо на крыльце коттеджа. — Мёртвой хваткой.

Эдди пожал плечами, лишь бы ничего не говорить вслух, чтобы не блевануть.

— Она с детства такая. Всегда получает то, что хочет. Хуй знает, зачем она хочет тебя, но…

Тут следовало обидеться, но Эдди было поебать, откровенно говоря.

— Я бы на твоём месте бежала бы так, чтобы пятки сверкали.

Он бы и побежал, но у него, видите ли, не было ног. А ещё яиц, по всей видимости.

Кое-как отделавшись от этой назойливой сучки, которая полтора месяца назад чуть не сломала ему нос (они с Ричи знакомы полтора месяца…), Эдди прошёл на задний двор. Там, сильно сгорбившись, курил Ричи. Услышав, что кто-то подходит, он вздрогнул и, пряча сигарету, повернулся. Какая катастрофа — священник, пропускающий перед священным таинством сигаретку.

— А, это ты… Привет, — сказал он совершенно бесцветно и сразу же снова затянулся.

Эдди всё же надеялся, что Ричи не придёт, и свадьба сорвётся. Наивный дебил!

— Отлично выглядишь, — с сарказмом произнёс Эдди. Непонятно, откуда он нашёл в себе силы, потому что горло сжало. Но Ричи выглядел смехотворно в парадной фиолетовой рясе, и не прокомментировать это было невозможно.

— А ты — так, как будто сейчас ёбнешься в обморок.

Поразительная проницательность.

Они резко развернулись друг к другу и столкнулись лицами — даже не поцеловались, просто стояли так, вжавшись до боли друг в друга щекой и челюстью. Эдди поймал себя на том, что, как полный маньяк, нюхает Ричи и пытается запомнить этот запах.

— Почему ты так пахнешь, блядь?

— Как?

— Так!

Ричи глухо усмехнулся. А потом развернулся и ушёл обратно в дом.

Эдди ещё немного постоял и решил подняться на второй этаж. В первой спальне трахались, не закрыв дверь, какие-то друзья друзей Майры. Во второй было пусто, и Эдди зашёл туда. Лёг на кровать прямо в обуви. Хотелось умереть. Впервые в его жизни с паническим страхом болезней и смерти, он действительно мечтал перестать существовать. Лишь бы не чувствовать так сильно.

Через час его нашла Майра и, нежно погладив по голове, сказала, что пора идти.

Эдди шёл не то чтобы как на эшафот, на эшафот он бы шёл с куда большим энтузиазмом.

Гости уже все расселись в саду. Майра осталась рядом со своим сияющим счастьем отцом, и Эдди пришлось преодолеть расстояние до арки из цветов и до Ричи в одиночестве. Он бы и скосплеил героиню Джулии Робертс, да кроссовок под костюм не надел.

Теперь они ждали подружек невест, наряженных в тошнотворно-лавандовое. Эдди физически не мог смотреть в сторону Майры, а в сторону Ричи не мог ещё сильнее, поэтому он стоял, уставившись на свои хорошо начищенные ботинки и просил всех богов не блевануть.

Ричи, который слепым взглядом смотрел в толпу, закашлялся. И Эдди просто не смог. Не выдержал, не сдюжил.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он так, чтобы никому, кроме них двоих, не было слышно.

Ричи долго молчал, глядя в землю. Его руки на библии сжимались и разжимались.

— Это пройдет.

— Это пройдет?! — Эдди взорвался, как петарда. Его больше не заботило, что кто-то мог услышать. — Ты реально пытаешься скормить мне это дерьмо? Да ты трус, святой отец! Ссыкло ты ебаное!!! Прячешься за своей идиотской рясой, за проповедями и шуточками, и алкоголизмом! Прячешь то, что ты гей! Не морщись, эй, уебок, смотри на меня! Но сколько бы ты ни прятался, оно настигнет тебя и не отпустит, пока не выебет во все дыры! И тогда ты вспомнишь меня, но будет поздно!

Он запыхался, пока говорил. Только не приступ астмы, это разрушит пафос момента.

Ричи выглядел абсолютно спокойным. Неужели достиг просветления?

Изображая Будду, Ричи посмотрел на него с умиротворённой улыбкой. Но в тот же миг она стала кривой-кривой.

— Ты женишься в эту самую минуту.

— Женюсь, если ты будешь вести себя как мудила, мудила.

На них смотрели все. Пути для отступления уже не было.

Эдди схватил Ричи за плечо и впечатал свои губы в его. За этим последовал крайне воодушевлённый ответ.

Я, кажется, обещал вам историю любви. Получайте!


End file.
